


Silence and songs

by Rene019



Category: Bucky/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene019/pseuds/Rene019
Summary: Pyro ex-hydra reader. Selective mutism. Bucky is a gentleman.





	1. Chapter 1

Reader POV  
The Avengers found you in the back of your cell in a secret HYDRA facility, huddled in the corner, stripped of everything but the memories of what they had done to you. Needles, serums, experiments, until you became the monster they sought to create. You could create and control fire, and they had used you many times to cover their tracks. The chemicals they had used burned your whole body inside, and for a long time your were rendered unable to speak. When your voice returned to its former self, you remained silent still, refusing to use your voice ever again until you were free, which, until today, you thought would be never. A blonde man with a suit like of blue, white and red, stepped into your cell with someone all HYDRA agents knew. The Winter Soldier. His metal arm gleaming in the harsh fluorescent light from above. Walking towards you, panic sets in, and the fire begins to rise. Flames collect on your finger tips, but before you can release a heated torrent upon the pair, a dart becomes launched the back of your neck. The world becomes fuzzy as the heat leaves your body and your mind becomes dark, fading away from consciousness and falling to the floor in a slump. 

 

Bucky POV  
Thin and emaciated, it was obvious that HYDRA never used her for tactical missions, but Bucky could tell that that they had used her in other ways. Needle marks on her arms and neck, bruises from “reconditioning” on her stomach and back, and more bruises on her inner thighs and hips that Bucky didn’t want to think about how they got there. They had rescued her and brought her back to the tower. Bruce was running tests on her to get her vitals and tell how severe her physical injuries are. Bucky stood by the door, standing guard and waiting for her to wake up. He had figured of all people, he would be the most understanding of her mental state when she awoke. The door opened and Bruce walked out with his clipboard filled with paper covered in scribbles and notes about the girl.   
“ She’s gonna be ok Buck, she needs food, and lots of rest, but her vitals are stable.”  
Bucky simply nodded and slipped into the room to sit next to the girl. He picked up the papers next to her bed with the medical information they had found out already. Looking at the top of the paper Bucky chuckled, they had already code-named her. “Phoenix” was written on the line in Tony’s scratched handwriting.   
“Seems appropriate.” Bucky said with a shake of his head.   
Her real name had yet to be filled out on the sheet because no one had had a chance to talk to her. HYDRA never made it a habit to get personal with their experiments. Bucky watched as her even breathing matched the beeping of the heart monitor. With the drugs in her system, she should still be asleep for a few more hours, but Bucky had still wanted to see her, make sure she was comfortable. He felt connected to her, responsible for her, since she would now be the only one who really knew what it meant to be a former HYDRA prisoner. A few minutes later, Clint came into the room and took a seat across from the bed.   
“Hey Bucky, how is she?” he asked.  
“Bruce said she’ll be ok, that she just needs to be watched over for a while once she's up and moving.” Bucky replied. Clint nodded in response.   
“I need to talk to her when she wakes up. I read her files form HYDRA, it said that her pyrokinesis comes from a serum they pumped into her. It burned her from the inside, almost destroyed her. Her vocal cords were torn, they healed but after what they did it said in the files that she never spoke and so she only ever communicated with them using sign language. So being the resident deaf guy, Tony figured i was the best for this job.” Bucky just chuckled at his comment, but inwardly he was beginning to feel even worse for the poor girl. Her whole body had been burned from inside, she nearly died, and all they used her for was to cover their tracks. Bucky didn’t think it was possible to hate HYDRA more than he already did.   
“Alright then, I think I’ll leave you on watch duty then, buddy. I need some rest.”  
Bucky made sure to close the door quietly as he left, heading to his room for a much needed shower and some sleep, but the whole time, his mind was distracted by Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader POV  
It had been three weeks since you had been moved from the hospital wing and started training. Bruce had put you on a diet to gain back the weight you had lost during your time in HYDRA, and it was working. Your frame was still slender, but now instead of skin and bones, you had muscles and curves that you had never had, even before HYDRA. Training in combat with Natasha helped build your strength and skill, while Wanda helped you learn to control your pyromania. Bucky taught you weapons, and while at first you were wary of the man, you soon grew soft toward him, becoming good friends. Actually, Bucky was probably your best friend on the team, Clint was a good friend, being the only one who could have a real conversation with you, but Bucky was the only one who understood the madness of HYDRA and the havoc it could wreak upon your mind. Often times you had nightmares, and would wonder to the kitchen to living room to just sit and look out the window, and most of the time Bucky would already be there. He had trouble sleeping himself, so it became common for you both to sit next to each other on the couch and try and talk about anything to keep their minds distracted. Well, Bucky would talk, you would just listen contently, occasionally signing if words were needed. This became routine. Some nights you would both fall asleep on opposite ends of the couch, other nights Bucky would walk you back to your room while holding either your arm or you hand. He was such a gentleman. You began to feel something you haven't felt in a long time, security. This place and these people had become so familiar and friendly to you that it felt more like a home than a training facility for super heroes. One particular night, when Bucky dropped you off at your room, he had lightly kissed your cheek before heading off to his own room. You didn’t know how to react, you haven’t had any physical contact like that in a long time, longer than you could remember in fact. So you just stood there silently for a moment, watching Bucky walk down the hall before entering your own room. Closing the door behind, you leaned against it and gave out an audible sigh, one that involved using your much neglected vocal cords. You had sworn to yourself that as long as you were in HYDRA, as long as you felt unsafe or out of place, you would never utter a word. But now, being with the Avengers, you finally felt you had a safe place, a home. As you went to go take a shower, you started humming a tune you had heard on the radio, testing out your voice. It still sounded the same. You turned on the water and started singing a few notes. You started off shaky and gravely, but as you pushed through the clear tone of your voice came in full focus you were able to sing all the notes from low to high with no problem. God you missed singing. You stayed in the shower for longer than you probably should have, but the acoustics of the close tile space were just too wonderful to leave just yet.

Bucky’s POV  
Bucky had just gotten back to his room when he remembered he had forgotten to get his ipod back from (y/n) when she borrowed it at the gym today. Turning around quickly, he was glad for the excuse to see her again. In the weeks that you had been training with the team he had grown a bit of a crush on (y/n). He didn’t mind her silence because he understood its meaning. He enjoyed having someone around who knew exactly how he felt without having to explain it to much. When he got to her door, Bucky went ahead and let himself in like he had several times before, thinking he would find her reading on the chair like she normally was. But this time was different. When he stepped into (y/n)’s room he heard a beautiful and sweet song coming from her bathroom. Steam rose up from under the door but the shower wasn’t running so she must have just gotten out. He realized with wonderment that it wasn’t just music but it was her voice that was singing, it had to be. Beautiful notes sang out a song so sweet all Bucky could do was stand there and listen

“There’s something ‘bout you, that makes my skies blue.   
And whatever you do all i can do is see color.  
There’s something ‘bout us, when we’re together.  
And whenever you’re there everywhere i see color.”

The door opened a moment later to reveal a pajama-clad (y/n), damp (h/c) locks running down her back as she rushed a towel over it. Her voice cut off when she noticed Bucky standing in the middle of her room.  
“Bucky?” she exclaimed.  
Just the sound of his name on her lips was enough to break him from his trance. His body seemed to move into action for him, bolting him across the room to grab her and wrap his arms around her tightly. She was so pure and good and everything he needed in his life, he didn’t want to let her go, not quite yet. She responded just as quickly, however, throwing her arms around his waist so she could embrace him back. No more words were said for a while, the two simply stood there and held each other. After a while, Bucky pulled back to look down at her.   
“What.. how…since when was that a thing you could do?”  
“Just now, when you dropped me off after training today.” she responded. Bucky thought back to the peck he had given her on the cheek earlier. It had been that action that was the last piece of the puzzle in her mind to unlocked her voice.   
Bucky just continued to stare at her for a moment as she smiled up at him.   
“And here i was, secretly learning to sign so we could have conversations like you and Clint do. Couldn't have given me a few more days, huh?”  
That made her laugh, the thought of her new-found courage being inconvenient in any way causing her to giggle. Which turns out, is more beautiful than her singing.  
“Well, sergeant, what were you gonna sign me?” She asked when her laughter settled back down. Bucky moved to let her go so she could see him clumsily work out a question with his hands,  
“Would you like to have dinner sometime?”   
She only smiled while she stepped closer and signed in return.  
“Of course.”  
Bucky smiled so wide his cheeks actually hurt. “Pick you up at seven tomorrow?” He waited for her reply but got more than he bargained for when she raised up onto her toes to kiss his cheek sweetly. “Sounds like a date Mr.Barnes. Now if you excuse me, I need to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow.”   
Bucky let out a breath laugh as he headed for the door. “Doll, if you get more beautiful I gona have to start beating fellas off with a stick.” This made her laugh as she lightly pushed past the threshold of her room. “Get outa here you big ham.” She giggled. Bucky just leaned in the doorway a moment more. “Alright alright I'm gone. Good night.” He said, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. She nearly smiled at him as she disappeared behind the door. Bucky sighed, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the romance wasn't that much here. But a make out scene seemed to sudden. Let me know if you guys want another chapter for that kind of stuff I'd be happy to make it


End file.
